


forever yours (abstract reverie)

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Catarina being a great foster mom, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, References to Ragnor's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Lorenzo has lotsa pictures of himself!"Catarina snorted. "I’ve noticed.""Do you have any pictures of you?" Madzie's eyes were wide and earnest.





	forever yours (abstract reverie)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week Three Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Catarina settled on her couch with a sigh, glass of wine in hand. She ran her hand over Madzie's hair as the girl sat beside her. It was late, past Madzie's bedtime, but the week had been long and Catarina wanted to spend time with her. "How's your hot chocolate?"

“Good,” Madzie grinned, holding up her spoon, frozen drink making it a popsicle. She licked it, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Catarina couldn't help a laugh. "You know I can buy you fudgesicles?"

Madzie shrugged, "Not as fun."

"Fair enough," Catarina eyed her wine, and wondered if it would taste better as a slushy.

"Cat?" Madzie asked.

"Yes little one?" Catarina smiled, turning so that she was leaning against the side of the couch and facing Madzie.

"Magnus had to go to see Lorenzo today," Catarina raised an eyebrow; Madzie had spent the day with her favorite babysitters. "And Lorenzo has lotsa pictures of himself!"

Catarina snorted. "I’ve noticed."

"Do you have any pictures of you?" Madzie's eyes were wide and earnest.

"Well, I have lots of blue pictures that Magnus and our friend Ragnor got for me," Catarina offered. Magnus and Ragnor had usually been highly intoxicated when they purchased these gifts, but after Ragnor's passing Catarina was glad she kept them all.

Madzie giggled, and Catarina let her glamour fall. Madzie puffed her gills right back. Putting their cups aside, Catarina reached out and started tickling Madzie, who laughed harder and tried to tickle Catarina back. It was such a change from the scared little one that Magnus had left to her care. Catarina pulled the girl into her lap, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Want to see some of my paintings?" Catarina asked.

"Yes!" Madzie squirmed out of her lap and down to the floor, bouncing in place. Sugar before bed had been a mistake.

"Alright, help me up," Catarina held out her hands and Madzie tugged on them, not really assisting much. Catarina slowly uncurled, and then quickly swooped Madzie up into her arms. "To the attic!"

Climbing the three sets of stairs in her brownstone to the attic, she waved her hand to turn on the lights. Madzie made her nightlight to help. In the corner was a collection of canvases and frames, covered in a protection spell. Setting Madzie down, Catarina knelt to look for some of her favorites. Her eyes were drawn to a painting at the top. Picking it up, she nearly dropped it. In the corner, over the beautiful curves of abstract blue and purple, was a note, one she hadn't seen when the picture appeared a year ago.

"Dearest Catarina~  
Saw this and thought of you. I believe this puts me ahead of Magnus?  
Forever yours,  
Ragnor"

Madzie hugging her brought Catarina back. Wrapping an arm around the girl, holding the note close to her heart with her free hand, Catarina said, "Let me tell you a story about a warlock named Ragnor Fell."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr crying about the shadowhunter warlocks at: maiaisbia.tumblr.com


End file.
